


Once Every Four Years

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, February 29, Identity, Leap Year, M/M, Orphanage, Special Person, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto returning to someone special and, at the same time, having that special someone return Kabuto's own self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Every Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this story yesterday to celebrate Kabuto's birthday! It is a very simple writing so, I hope you guys can enjoy it! Here goes!

I was dumbfounded. 

He lighted the many candles he had placed on top of the rather large cake. He had a wide smile and I couldn’t help but stare at him and his actions. Since when had I loved to look at a person just because of its simplicity? Since when had I forgotten that I had known such a person?

My appearance was extremely different. Even more different than anyone would expect. He made it seem as if I was still the same person as before, or maybe even better. That boy that had been part of the same orphanage as me and of whom I knew less than I expected, was smiling at the stranger in front of him, a stranger that went through the depths of madness and back… He was aware of it all, surely, he could see it without me having to say a word… and, even so, he smiled warmly, even warmer than a hot summer sun during the late morning. 

“How?” I asked, not sure if he would get it, but still wondering.

“Well, it took me some time but, since it was for you, I gave it my all and continued until I accomplished the perfect flavor for your cake! I’m sorry I couldn’t find some jack mackerel or anything of the sort. I bet it would’ve been better.” he answered, his smile unwavering as he then stared deep into my eyes, which weren’t the same eyes he had seen before, but they seemed to be the same eyes if looked by with his own eyes. It was a weird feeling, as if I had found myself.

Who would’ve thought? It seems- no, surely he knew who I was and never doubted, unlike me. How could he know? How could he be so sure?

“How?” I asked again, staring back at him, who seemed to be wondering why was I still asking something like this. 

“I knew you’d come back. And you’re back. And today is your birthday. Today is a very special day, triple the special since you’re back, just like the leap year!” he stretched his hand and patted my silver hair. He then laughed. “You’re still such a kid! You look as if you don’t understand what’s going on!”

But I really didn’t. His way of thinking, his line of thoughts… I had expected for them to be simple, predictable but, even if his words had been repeated by himself over and over again, I could never expect them to come. His way of showing how ‘normal’ it was to see me again, as if I was free of sins and predestined to do so, I could not comprehend that at all. To him, it seemed as normal as blinking but, to me, it was as odd as breathing underwater when you’re thinking of succumbing to death. 

“How?” I almost paused there again, but I pushed myself to say more. “How can you do it, Urushi? How can you just celebrate my birthday like this? How can you remember my birthday when I myself can’t even remember how old I am? How can you liberate me of all the things I’ve done? How can you make me feel as if… as if I shouldn’t have been lead astray before? I don’t get it, Urushi. Why is everything else so clear with you? Why do I understand everything except the fact that you can make me understand it all without even trying?”

Urushi laughed. For a while, he just laughed. He shook his head as if saying that he couldn’t believe what I just said. He patted my head again.

“Don’t tell me you bumped your head again! I told you to wear a helmet so you never hurt your head, didn’t you listen? Ah, well, maybe you just forgot.”

“I wouldn’t forget your words so easily… or Mother’s.” I replied with a hint of pain. He noticed and continued on.

“The things is… I do all of this…and all of my actions are possible…because you’re Kabuto. That’s all.” And with that, he clapped once and started singing his birthday wishes.

I still was and am dumbfounded.

Urushi is simply a factor I cannot measure, much less comprehend but, at the same time, I can do that and much more.

At that very moment, when he told me to make a wish and blow the candles as if we were still innocent kids, I stood, walked towards him and held his face. It was the softest gesture I had done in a long while. And as we looked deeply into each other, I gave him a tight embrace. Unable to hold my emotions, tears started flowing like bittersweet rain. Urushi held me even tighter, making the embrace feel like home, somewhere we would never want to leave from, a unique and safe haven. And, as I cried and cried, sobbing, sometimes loud, sometimes silent, he whispered precious words only to me, the one ‘me’ I should’ve known I was since the start. The ‘me’ he believed in and was able to maintain alive through all the years after my disappearance.

_“Happy Birthday, Kabuto, I knew you’d come back and, once every four years, I always celebrated and reassured my hopes on your return. All of that while wishing for a day like this to come soon, to be able to spend the rest of my life alongside you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! I hope it was to your liking! Please comment if you did, I would really appreciate it! Have a great day and thank you so much for taking your time to read!


End file.
